The Video Collection Children's Inlay Promo 1995 (Children's Pre-School Favourites)
The Video Collection Children's Inlay Promo 1995 (from Children's Pre-School Favourites). Videos in inlays *'Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Time for Trouble and Other Stories' *'Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas and Other Stories' *'Learn with Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Down the Mine and Other Stories' *'Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Escape and Other Stories' *'Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Trucks and other stories' *'Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Goes Fishing and other stories' *'Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Down the Mine and Other Stories' *'The Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine - Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories' *'The Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine - Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 other Stories' *'The All-New Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine - Thomas and Stepney and other Stories' *'2 Complete Videos on one Tape - The Original Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine: Ghost Train and other Stories/Time for Trouble and other Stories' *'Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Stories' *'The All-New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories *'Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Train and 17 Other Stories''' *Sooty & Co. - Moving In/Bubble Trouble *Sooty & Co. - Scrap Idea/Buddy Jolly *Sooty & Co. - Canal Capers/Staff Training *Sooty & Co. - Sooty's Magic Solutions/New Friends *Sooty & Co. - Splashing Out/Soo to the Rescue *Sooty & Co. - World of Fun/Clocks Galore *Sooty & Co. - Bun Fight *Sooty & Co. - Camping Out and Other Stories *Learn with Sooty - Start to Read (1994) *Learn with Sooty - Be Safe (1994) *Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers (1994) *Learn with Sooty - How Things Work Simple Science (1994) *Learn with Sooty - Start to Read/Have Fun with Numbers *Fourways Farm - Ups and Downs and Other Stories *Fourways Farm - Moonstruck and Other Stories *Fourways Farm - Buried Treasure and Other Stories *Fourways Farm - Paws for Thought and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Waterworks and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Flying and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Sailing and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Painting and 6 Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Woollen Mill and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Fairground and 6 Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Rope and Boat Festival *Rosie and Jim - Hats and 6 Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Gingerbread Man and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Duck Gets Lost and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Flying and Other Stories/Sailing and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Lovely Bananas and Other Stories *The Wind in the Willows (1986) *The Wind in the Willows - Bumper Special *The Wind in the Willows - Happy Birthday and Other Stories *The Wind in the Willows - Labyrinth and Other Stories *The Wind in the Willows - Lord Toad and Other Stories *The Christmas Collection *The Wind in the Willows (1993) *The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads (1994) *The Wind in the Willows - Winter Tales (1994) *The Wind in the Willows - Paperchase *The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (1995) *The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of 2 Toads/Spring Follies *Teddy Bear Sing-Along - ABC Alphabet *Teddy Bear Sing-Along - 123 Numbers *Teddy Bear Sing-Along - Discovering Colours *Brum - Rescue and Other Stories *Brum - Wheels and Other Stories *Children's Choice *Learn with Brum - Safari Park and Other Stories *Brum - Seaside and 9 Other Stories *Brum - Rescue and Other Stories/Wheels and Other Stories *Brum and the Helicopter and Other Stories *Brum - Stilts/Seaside/Rescue *Brum - The Big Chase and Other Stories *Brum - The Naughty Kitten and Other Stories Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Inlay VHS Promos Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Sooty Category:Sooty and Co Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Fourways Farm Category:Martin Jarvis (Fourways Farm Narrator) Category:Rosie and Jim Category:Pat Hutchins (Rosie and Jim Presenter) Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Teddy Bear Sing-Along Category:Nursery Rhymes Video Category:Brum Category:Toyah Wilcox (Brum Narrator)